Two Worlds
by Kazekage-Sand-Butterfly
Summary: Sucked in the world of Naruto by a black vortex. What would happen? Can we go back to our own world, or are we stuck in the world of Naruto? A/N: It will be take a long time when I will upload a chapter, cuz i'm going to redo the chapters. I'm very busy with school right know with projects. I hope that I can continue in May. So please people have patience.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hello guys, this is the first time I write a story. So I have to get used to how I'm going to write the stories. I am not the owner of the characters except the OC. And I'm not the owner of Naruto. hopefully you will like the story. If there are things that are wrong. do not be afraid to say it. 'm Just grateful. And the stories I make with a friend. I try to make the other chapters as soon as possible and uplouden. And the credits of the picture goes to Haruningster from deviantart.**

**Prologue **

It's a Monday morning and I'm sitting on the bike on my way to school, with my headphone really loud. Unfortunately it is winter, and the wind is icy cold.

"Brrrrrr why the morning should always be so cold? 'I said softly to myself.

It's almost 9:30 am, and I'm finally at school. It's always so quiet on Monday. When I put down my bike and put my headphones off and then walked to school. When I was inside I walked into the canteen. When I didn't see people from my class I sat down at an empty table.

"Looks like there's no one from my class. Only a few people from other classes. "I said softly to myself. And looked around the auditorium.

I look at me mobile, see if I had an email. And then I sigh.

"Man it's really quiet today." And suddenly I get a message inside of a friend of mine.

"Hey Mizuki, perhaps you can come by today. I'm Bored and was wondering if you'd like to come over. After school"

I smile when I read the message I sent a message back.

"Yeah right."

And at one point there were a few people from my class who walked into the canteen. We greeted each other, complained that the weekend was over way too soon. And that we didn't like school, just like every monday.

I sighed in me mind. And listened to the stories that I shared with classmates together, and then I saw another classmate come into the canteen.

"Hey Didi! "I said with a cheerful voice.

"Hey Mizuki. "She said cheerfully back.

"And you have been looking forward to the Tsunacon? "I said with still a cheerful voice.

"Yeah, very much! " she said enthusiastically.

Didi and I were still talking about fanfics that we had read, and what we were still reading. And we talked about Tsunacon, how we were going to do with the trip. And after some time the bell rang, and we grabbed our bags and walked to our classes.

"Didi, I travel with you this afternoon, I go to a friend. "I said in a normal but still a joyful tone. And waited for her response.

"That'll be fun!" She said cheerfully, and I smiled.

The lessons went slowly past and prepare ourselves to go home. Unfortunately we had just missed the train and had to wait 45 minutes for the next train.

"Aaaaaw man, sucks that they didn't let us go some minutes before the class ended." Didi complained.

"Yeah, I know, but first I have to go to the toilet. Are you coming? "I asked her with a questioning look.

"Yeah, well, we still have time so sure." And then sighed deeply. And walked with me to the toilets.

After I had been to the toilets, we went down to sit in the canteen and waited until we could walk to our train. After like half an hour we went to get our coats and walked towards the train station. At one point we saw something strange. But we also noticed that no one walked down the street. It looked like a black hole floating on the road.

"Nani what's that?" I asked, shocked and a little scared.

"I have no idea! "She said with a frightened tone in her voice.

And after some time it began to become a vortex and sucked loose leaves and twigs in it and it suddenly began to blow harder.

"We must run! "I said crying and scared to Didi and ran away. After a second Didi began to run as well . But it was no use before we knew it we were sucked into the vortex. And screamed our lungs out of our bodies.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "

**Thank you for reading this :) hopefully it's enjoy you guys...i hope that my other chapter will be joyful too. if there is anything wrong with my story please tell me. i'm new at this, please don't be harsh :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Two Strangers

_Hey guys, this is chapter one. It took a long time before I had one chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy reading_

* * *

_Chapter 1 The Two strangers…._

It was very dark in the black vortex. And I could not see Didi. I think we split. I thought to my own. And before I knew it I saw a white light. And as soon as I came out of the black vortex. I came literally falling from the sky and saw only sand down. And I saw somewhere down a city? Not long, I knew I was falling quickly, and saw that the sand came increasingly closer. And without me knowing, I started to have all scream as I fell down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "I screamed really hard, and before I knew it, I came up with a hit on the ground and everything went black.

* * *

"Hey you heard that? "Said a man who was standing at a wall with a giant crack in it.

"Yes, I heard that too. "Said the other man who was standing by.

"Someone fell out of the sky! "Said a man startled. He alerted a few men and ran to the place where I fell.

The men ran up to me and went to check if I was still alive. "She's alive! She needs to go to the hospital! Immediately "Said the man startled, and lifted me up. And brought me to the hospital.

A lot of people looked shocked how the sand ninja brought me to the hospital. When he got there. A nurse came and took me to a room where I was laid down.

"I'm going to immediately warn the Kazekage" After the sand ninja that said he ran like a rocket to the Kazekage. When he stood at the Kazekage his door he knocked.

"Inside." Said the Kazekage, with a tone which he always spoke.

After the Kazekage said that the sand ninja came in with a bit shocked face.

"What's going on? And why do you look so shocked? "He said with a questioning and quite a bit of a concern gaze.

"There's a girl fell from the sky. Luckily, she's still alive. I just took her to the hospital. She is there now cared for by the nurses. She was unconscious when we arrived at her. "Said the sand ninja. Without breath.

"Take a breath first. "Said the Kazekage with even questioning look. "So you're saying that a girl came out of the sky?" With his hands under his chin, and with his eyes closed, he was to process what he had just heard everything. "

After the sand ninja breath had pulled back further, he began talking. "But it strange it is. That she did not come from here. "Said the sand ninja finally with a frightened face.

The eyes of the Kazekage jumps surprised open. "What do you mean she's not coming from here? You mean she come from another world? "Asked the Kazekage with even questioning look than what he already had.

"Uhm, yes, my lord. She is still unconscious. "He said with still a frightened look.

"Well at least she did not look dangerous. But actually you never know. "The sand ninja trying to break up the tension with a small smile.

"Yes, I will do my Lord Kazekage" The sand ninja bowed his head and left the office of the Kazekage. After he went down, he came to Kankuro.

"Uhm Kankuro-san ..." Kankuro looked up and saw the sand ninja running towards him.

"Yes, what is it?" Asked Kankuro with a questioning look. Surely there is nothing serious going on ... Or do Gaara needs me again.

"Uhm, the Kazekage want to see you." Said the sand ninja, but in a normal tone.

_I really wonder where he needs me now._ "Okay, I will go directly to him. Thank you for saying. "After Kankuro had said he went straight to the office of the Kazekage and stormed alike inside. "You needed me brother? "

The Kazekage was busy with his papers after Kankuro rushed in and looked at him sternly. "What did I tell you about barging into my office! "The Kazekage was severely irritated.

"Wow chill brother, at least I heard you needed me." Kankuro looked at his brother, and could feel that his brother was still irritated. I'd better be careful what I say. Otherwise I lie with sand and all from the outside. And to think that he could throw me. by this height down After Kankuro came back to reality he was a chill in his mind.

After the Kazekage had explained what he had just heard everything. The Kazekage sat still thinking what he should do.

"Wow, you really think that she comes from another world? But that's impossible! "Kankuro watched at Gaara with a vague look. And was also to process what he just heard. "It might be better to let them know what's going on. The Hokage It can improve the bond between Suna and Konoha. "Kankuro looked at his brother for a response.

"No, I will first look at her now what has happened. In any case, I will send a letter to the hospital, they should let me know when she wakes up. And that's why I'm going to ask you when I'm done with this letter that you give it to the hospital. "After the Kazekage said that he picked up like a blank sheet of paper and began to write.

Kankuro waited patiently until Gaara had finished writing. And took in receiving the paper and took off to the hospital. The Kazekage went with a deep sigh, lean back in his chair. And looked out the window. Saw that he had tea and took a sip. But as he took a sip, he immediately coughed it out. "Yuck this tea is cold. "And put his mug back on his desk and closed his eyes to relax_. What should I do ... I'm actually not waiting that somebody suddenly comes falling from the sky. Here the patient is hospitalized. And then it appeared that they might be coming from another world._ The Kazekage took a deep breath and sat relaxing in his chair.

* * *

I saw light at the end of the black vortex. And fell from the sky down. Got tears in my eyes by the strong wind that flew upwards. What I did know was that I fell over a city down. I could see tears from me that it was a busy city, with lots of people. And before I knew it I popped into the water ... After I received the blow and was back to my senses, I swam like crazy up to drew breath. I looked around and saw that I had landed in a park-and swam to the side and climbed out of the water, and tried to breathe.

"Hey, are you okay? "Someone asked who ran to the water.

I looked up and saw a man whose face was half covered and that his headband covering his left eye and had gray / silver hair.

"Uhm well if you ask me. I just fall from the sky, and luckily I fell into the water. "I said with a relieved voice. 'm Very happy that I have fallen into the water. I would not want to know if I had landed in a tree. Or just flat on the ground. At the thought, I shook my head to get it out. My head

"You fell out of the sky? "The man looked surprised at her. And helped her to get up.

"Thank you. "I said with a shy voice.

"What's your name? My name is Kakashi ... Hatake Kakashi "said the man. I could not exactly figure out whether he was smiling or not. And actually I already knew he was called so. "Um ... my name is Didi" I normally say to him. I think it's simply the best is to just forward my name than to say all.

"But you said you fell from the sky?" Kakashi looked at her with a questioning look and thinking. "Maybe it's better that I'm going to take you. To Lady Tsunade And you're going to explain what has happened. "With her, he said, and smiles a little.

Was he smiling? It's really hard to see while almost his entire face is covered.

Kakashi took me to the Hokage. Hopefully it's not as scary as she always show her in the Naruto series. The thought of Lady Tsunade that she can be very angry let me back shivering with cold.

"Are you cold? "Kakashi asked quizzically.

Because Kakashi spoke to me, I came back to reality. "Uhm yeah a little. But it seems to me quite logical when you fall from the sky into the water "I said casually.

The rest of the walk we were silent and brought us forth to Lady Tsunade. I had in mind that there are many people looked at me. When I look at myself and found that I still was wearing jacket. And my ... "My bag!" I said shocked when I found out that my bag was still in the water. "Me bag is still in the water! "As I said, I ran like crazy back to the water. Oh no my laptop! Would he do it the way here. They have TV's, but whether they have laptops. I also saw that Kakashi ran after me.

"Is that bag very important to you? "asked Kakashi running behind at Didi.

"Yes very important, my school stuff is in there. "I said, panting from running. Man my coat is really heavy because of the water.

"School Stuff? What kind of school stuff? "Kakashi asked with a quizzical look.

"Yes my school stuff! "Did she say what a harsher tone than she intended. And finally I came out at the water. And I saw him lying there. Without me in thinking. I pulled my coat off. And jumped back into the water. To get my backpack. Out of the water When I had my backpack, I swam straight to the top. And climbed out of the water with my backpack.

"Well, you have now your backpack. But we really have to Lady Tsunade "Said kakashi a bit strict and walked ahead to the building where Lady Tsunade is.

I grabbed my backpack and my coat. And hoped that my laptop still works. And then followed Kakashi on his way to Lady Tsunade.

After few minutes we finally walk in the building of Lady Hokage. I swallowed several times and then went with Kakashi inside. Kakashi walked in front of me. And the leaf ninjas walking by looking at me all weird and surprise. Why are we here? Because kakashi hard knock on the doorI came back where we were. And I heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"Inside" Lady Tsunade said, with a tone that she always spoke.

Kakashi motioned me to wait a moment, then walked in and closed the door. And there I was. Soaked, and hope that my laptop still works. With a soaked jacket before the door of the Hokage ... It seemed to last for hours before Kakashi came back. I was curious what he would say at the Lady Tsunade.

"Is something wrong, Kakashi? "asked Lady Tsunade with her hands under her chin. Questioningly at Kakashi.

"Uhm, I've found someone. That fell from the air and came down into the water. Further on in the city. "Said Kakashi against Lady Tsunade. And could not believe it himself.

"What did you say? Someone came falling from the sky? But that's nonsense, "said Lady Tsunade strict and itself implausible.

"But it's true, Lady Tsunade" said Kakashi with a convincing voice.

"And where is she now than Kakashi? Still in the same position she looked at Kakashi.

"She's out here in waiting. Underway I told her to wait, to go inside. First to let you know what was going on. "Said Kakashi with one hand behind his head.

"Let her come in." She said with a stern voice. Now I want to know what all is going on here. A girl who just comes falling out of thin air There must be an explanation how that can ...

After Tsunade really was in her mind Kakashi, let Didi inside. I walked shy inwards with my soaked stuff. The water was dripping off me. And saw Tsunade looked at me very sternly and did not feel at ease. I saw that Kakashi was left of the desk, close to the wall.

"So, you're the girl that fell from the sky, according to Kakashi" She was still in the same position behind her desk, and still looked sternly.

"Uhm, yeah that's right. "I stammered a bit and did not really know exactly what to say. So I wait and see what they ask for me. And hope I can answer them. Hopefully they're not too tough questions.

"Kakashi? Can you get a chair for her? "Tsunade looked at Kakashi.

"Uhm yeah, good. "Kakashi replied, and walked straight to a small room to get a seat.

Few minutes later, Kakashi came back and put the chair down beside Didi. And then went back to his place where he stood.

I sat down and put my stuff down beside me. Was still stressing whether my laptop it would survive. I did not dare to look at her.

"May I know your name first? "Tsunade looked at me intently. And it worked on me nerves.

"Uhm ... My name is Didi ... "I stammered. I was just glad I did not stutter.

"Didi." She said to herself and wrote it on a piece of paper. "How old are you? "asked Lady Tsunade, and she looked at me again so intently.

"Uhm, I'm 16 years old. "I said in a normal tone. Wiggled it on my chair.

" Oke, uhm… " Tsunade wrote it on the paper. " How did you fall here out of the sky? " Tsunade looked at me very sternly. As if I could be a spy.

"Well ..." At first I thought twice before I said something, and then began to tell my story. "I and a friend of mine. We walked from school to the train station. Because She also had to travel. Train with the same Because she went to a friend. And then we were just few meters from school. We noticed already that no one walked down the street. And suddenly we saw a black hole in the middle of the road. And before we knew it, it turned into a vortex. My friend and I tried to run away but could not. And then we came here. Only I do not know where Mizuki is. "After that I said this, I took a breath.

"Mizuki, and that's a friend of yours? But she was not with you when you was falling out of the sky? "Tsunade asked quizzically. And cocked her head.

"No, she was not with me when I was falling out of the sky. And I'm quite worried. Because I do not know anyone here_." Actually that's not true, but if I'm going to say that I know all of them. They suspect me sure that I'm some sort of spy._ " And I do not know how it goes with Mizuki. It might as well be that she is hurt anywhere, and no one can save her. And she lies there. Wait until the end comes."I said with a concerned look. And then looked at the floor at my shoes that looked very soaked. And were even the only good shoes I had.

"It's not that I do not believe you. Want to see. at your clothes Can I just say that you do not come from here. But still, I want Inoichi just look in your brain, to see if you're not lying. "Tsunade said in a normal tone. And if it were the most normal thing. Somebody in your brains go see whether you speak the truth.

"Seriously?! ... I do not like so much as an unknown person suddenly going to look. In my brains "I said in a shocked voice, and I felt the tears already pricking behind my eyes. And before I knew it, I started crying. "I just want to go home ... sob ... sob ... sob ..." I could not control myself. I wanted so badly to go home.

"Well that is tough because I do not know how to get you back home. In any case, I do want to keep you here. And still doing research with Inoichi ... "Lady Tsunade looked at me, and I saw them showed sort of compassion in her eyes.

"I might keep an eye on her, then she stays overnight with me. If she does not mind it. "While Kakashi said that to Tsunade, he looked questioningly at me.

I did not know how I should answer this. Sleeping at Kakashi. And without that I had in mind. My cheeks were getting red.

"However, there is nothing serious to happen, he goes alone to see if you tell the truth. And is it true that you come from another world. "Lady Tsunade said reassuringly.

"Oh, okay then. Maybe someone can go along? If perhaps might go wrong? "I asked hoping.

"I'm with you. Is that good? "Kakashi asked quizzically at me.

"Okay, good. And when are we going to actually do? "I then looked at Tsunade. And hoped that it could happen ASAP.

"Kakashi can you get Inoichi? And on the way to explain what he must do, and why? "Tsunade looked neutral to Kakashi.

"Yeah, is good. "After he said that, he went looking for Inoichi. After a while, he looked at last found him.

"Hey Inoichi, Lady Tsunade needs you for something. I'll explain it on the way. "Said Kakashi.

"Okay." Said Inoichi, and looked confused what's going on. After Kakashi had explained everything they were already at the Hokage.

"So I have to examine you? "Looked at Didi. I nodded, still afraid that it could go wrong. And found it still scary.

"And I'll go, she's pretty scared to have it done. So she would like want me to come.

"Okay, good. Follow me. "Inoichi walked to the room where They examine people. Whether they speak the truth. Inoichi sat in his position, and Didi sat down in front of him. Inoichi focused on his chakra and then looked at Didi's mind. Kakashi kept at a distance. The images flash through Inoichi's mind of what is happening. And then everything stopped.

"Okay, so far what I've seen in you. Is everything that has happened and the good thing is, I have now a picture of how your friend looks. That's a yet another step further to look for her. "Said Inoichi friendly. "The best thing is to go to Kakashi his house to freshen up a bit and relax. I'm going to discuss with Lady Tsunade. " He said on a serious tone. And then walked back to Lady Tsunade.

"Didi, shall we go to my place. I think you can borrow. Some old clothes of mine Allow to dry. You own clothes And perhaps even better to take a bath. Otherwise, you will still get sick. And it would be nice to be in a place which is unknown to you sick.

You have no idea Kakashi. Konoha is very familiar to me. Not that I know where to find any place in Konoha but I know more than what you think Kakashi. "Yeah, is good. "And then walked with Kakashi home with me soaked stuff.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. Sorry that my English is bad. It is not my natural language. But I'm learning to do better. I hope you enjoy my stories. I will upload chapter two soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Mizuki's Lost Memory

**Chapter 2 Mizuki's Lost Memory.**

* * *

**Hello guys. Hope you like my stories. This is chapter 2. Have fun!**

* * *

On the next day. I slowly woke up and heard all noises. My vision was very fuzzy and sat up slowly. And looked around the room. "Where am I? "I said to myself. And got a huge pain in my head. And grabbed my hands straight to my head. "Aaaaargh ..." The pain was intense, and heard someone come inside.

"You have to lie young lady! "Said a female voice. And I heard her footsteps accelerated towards me and laid me flat on the bed. "You may not yet get up. We are watching what you have. You should now rest well. "Said the woman sternly but also worried. Even though my vision quite blurry, I could see that she was a nurse.

"Am I in the hospital? "I asked the woman moaning. still suffering from the pain in my head.

"Yes, and I'm the one who takes care of you. But I am glad you're awake. We all thought after that fall that you made. That you would lie in a coma for long. "She said with a smile on her face.

_Coma? Fell from the sky? Where the hell am I?!_

"Where am I? "I asked the nurse. With still pain in my head.

"Suna. "She said cheerfully. "And I'll get some painkillers. And stay down! "She said sternly, and she left the room.

"Suna? Have not I heard that before? "I said in a whisper, and I looked at the ceiling. I sighed and tried to lie comfortably. And listened to the sounds.

"Nurse! I have a letter from the Kazekage! "Kankuro said to the nurse.

Kazekage? Who the hell is that? But it seems to me well known for, like Suna. I sighed again. Where the hell am I?

"That's a coincidence she just woke up. "Said the nurse still cheerful.

"Really? How is she? "Kankuro asked curiously.

"Yes, good to me. She was just standing. But she should continue to rest. I've just taken a painkiller for her. She has fallen hard on her head. "Said the nurse in a normal tone.

"Does she know who she is? "Asked Kankuro.

"Not that I know of. I have not asked yet.

I was very busy with her lay down, and to explain that she had to rest. She certainly has no concussion. Luckily for her, because it was close. But if she has amnesia. I do not know. "Said the nurse. "But you can walk with me. "Gestured the nurse and walked back to the room where I lay.

"Hey, there's someone here who just come to see how you're doing. "She said cheerfully. _She also changed frequently of humor._

"Hi. My name is Kankuro. "Kankuro said in a normal tone with one hand in the air for hi. _Kankuro? Why do I hear all sorts of names that appear familiar but can't remember where._

"Hi. "I said back dry. Furthermore, I could not think of anything I could say more.

"May I know your name? "Asked Kankuro curious and sat down on a chair.

"First I want to give her painkillers. "She raises my head a bit and stopped the painkiller in my mouth with a little water. And I swallowed it. And the nurse laid me back down.

"My name is ..." I was shocked. I could not even think of what my name might be! I knew nothing. I did not even know where I came from. Before I knew it I was in a kind of shock. I heard slightly the nurse screaming. But could not say anything back.

"Kankuro immediately get another medic nins!" Yelled the nurse and tried to get me back on the world to gain. Kankuro ran like crazy to the hallway and took some medic nins. Two men came in and ran towards me.

"She's in shock. Kankuro asked her name. And then she was startled, and then she was in shock. "Said the nurse startled. "I just can't get her back on the world. "Said she scared against the two medic nins.

"Do not worry. Maybe we can help. "Said one of the medic nins. And put his hands above me and green chakra was released and went with his hands to my head to. And concentrated on what he was doing. And I felt that I came back to the world. And gasped.

"What happened? "I asked yet shocked and suddenly saw two men standing by my bed.

"You came in shock. But thank God you're back. You should not effort yourself too much, or worry about things, otherwise it may end badly. So you need to rest a lot. "Said one of the medic nins.

I sighed and went back to comfortably in bed. "Thank you. "And gave a little smile.

Kankuro came back into the room and sat back down on his place, and the two medic nins went back to their place.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you. "Kankuro said in guilt.

"You could not know that I did not know what my name was. Or at least what I know now. I have amnesia. "I said to Kankuro with a small smile.

"Okay, at least I have to report this to the Kazekage. "Kankuro looked at the nurse. And the nurse gave him a nod. "And you, good rest. It may be that the Kazekage just comes along. And it may be that he is going to ask questions. Even though you have amnesia, but maybe you'll soon know it. I do not know how long something can last. "Kankuro said with a smile, then looked at the nurse.

"It's always different. For some it just keeps away the memory. And they live a new life. Or they are parts of their life events lost. That can few days, months or even years. "Said the nurse watching Kankuro and then at me.

"Yes, I know. The only thing I do not know my name and where I come from. "I said to the nurse and Kankuro. _All I do know that the Kazekage, Kankuro and Suna does prevent me known. But I just can't place where. Urgh this is so frustrating!_

"Okay, I'll go back to the Kazekage. Rest well! "And Kankuro ran out of the hospital back to the Kazekage.

"I think it's best that you just go to sleep. And if the Kazekage there, then I'll wake you up. "said the nurse with a gentle smile. I nodded, and I close my eyes. And I heard the nurse went away. I lay down on my side and snuggled myself more in the blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

Kankuro ran back to the Kazekage building. Arrived at the office of the Kazekage. Knocked very quickly, but did not wait for an answer from Gaara and so ran into the office. Gaara was busy with his work. And looked sternly.

"You knocked, but I did not say you could inside Kankuro. "Gaara sighed. "But now that you're up in me office, you can now also say what there is. "Gaara looked sternly at Kankuro.

"She's awake! Just after I gave the note to the sister. The nurse said that she had just woken up. But there was an accident happens. Hehehe. "Kankuro smiled a bit and had his hand behind his head.

"What do you mean an accident!? "Gaara looked startled and sternly to Kankuro.

"Well, I was going to ask her questions ... like what is your name, etc. to advance to get information. But when she went into shock. But ... "Before Kankuro was able to finish his sentence.

"What do you mean in shock! "Gaara stood up from his place. And looked sternly at Kankuro. "We do not even know where she comes from. And you bring her all in shock! "Gaara glared at Kankuro.

"You did not let me finish Gaara! What I wanted to say was, when she went into shock, we took two medic nins and pulled her out of the shock. She is resting in the hospital now. But that's not the only thing ... "Kankuro looked a little worried.

"And that's Kankuro? "Gaara still looked furious.

"She's lost her memory. It came from the blow she received. She had fortunately no concussion. Only huge headache. She has already received painkillers. And the nurse told her that she needed to rest. But you can still go to her. The nurse wakes her up then. "Kankuro looked at his brother with a small smile.

Gaara sighed and sat back in his chair. "I'm going to see her. After I've dealt with these papers. "Gaara then went back to his work.

"Shall I come with you? "Asked Kankuro to his brother.

"No, you've done enough damage. "Gaara did not look at Kankuro and went on with his work.

"Phew so much damage I have not made. "Kankuro said plaintively. "But I'm going, if there's anything I hear it. In any case, I'm busy with my puppets. "Kankuro walked to the door and looked over his shoulder at Gaara. But got no response back. Kankuro sighed and went to his room.

"Baka ..." Gaara said softly after Kankuro walked out the door. Few hours later. Gaara had finished his work. "Hm, finally finished. And it is not even evening. I think I'm going to take a shower first. "Gaara walks out of his office and went to his house. After he was home. "Hmmmmm ... A while ago ... "Gaara put his gourd in the living room to the couch and walked to his bedroom. Undressed himself and went to the bathroom and took a shower. Few minutes later he came out again and again dressed in his usual clothes. And walked to the front door. And looked at his gourd. "I guess I will not need it. "And then walked out the door and headed for the hospital.

* * *

After a while, Gaara came to the hospital. And walked inside.

"Kazekage-sama ... What brings you here? "A nurse who was sitting behind the desk, smiled at the Kazekage.

"Today there is a girl brought here by one of the sand ninjas, and I wanted to know where she lay. "Gaara asked in a tone how he always spoke.

"Oh, yes I will look for you Kazekage-sama. "The nurse looked through some papers. "Yes! She is on the second floor. The nurse who works there can tell you where she is located. "The nurse just kept smiling to the Kazekage.

"Thank you. "And Gaara walked to the second floor.

"Aaaah ... he is so cute! "The nurse blushed all the way and then went back to her work.

Gaara sighed. "Hi Kazekage-sama, you will definitely look at the girl who was brought in here. "The nurse who helped me, looked lovely at the Kazekage.

"Yes, that's right. I wanted to know where she was. Even though I have heard of Kankuro she has amnesia, I still wanted to ask questions to her. "Gaara looked at the nurse normally.

"Ah, okay. Well, I don't think she would get in shock again. So it will be fine. Come along Kazekage-sama. Then I'll wake her up for you. "The nurse walked into the room where I lay.

The Kazekage followed her. Crossed the room with the nurse inside. The Kazekage stood against the wall waiting on the nurse to wake me up.

"Hey, the Kazekage is here. He wants to ask you something. You wake up? "The nurse said it gentle and kind.

I slowly opened my eyes and moaned a little. And rubbed my eyes. "Blurred ..." That was the only thing I could bring out.

"Blurred? Oh, of course you had glasses on. I had forgotten to say. But he has unfortunately been broken. Maybe you can get some new one somewhere. But you can still see good or is all blurry? "Asked the nurse to me.

"Up close, I can still see. But more than another half a meter is difficult for me. "I still rubbed my eyes.

"May I sit up? It will perhaps be rude to talk to someone who Kazekage is, is lying down. " I looked at the nurse. Did not still notice that the Kazekage was also in the room.

"You can stay down. I'll only see how you were doing and wanted to ask some questions. I know you have amnesia. But still want to ask questions. " Gaara said in a normal tone.

I looked up a little and saw the Kazekage against the wall. _Wow ... He's hot! But he looks familiar. Urgh again something I can't take place._ "Are you the Kazekage? "I looked at him questioningly. And I felt that I have hot cheeks.

"Yes, I am the Kazekage. Nurse, can you leave us alone? " Gaara looked at her seriously.

"Of course Kazekage-sama. "The nurse bowed to the Kazekage, and left the room.

Gaara sat down on the chair, which Kankuro to have been earlier. I lay down on my back, looked in the direction where was the Kazekage.

"What are the questions? "I pulled the covers over my mouth around, because I knew myself that I really was blushing. _Nani! Why am I blushing. It is the Kazekage! And I hate that I feel like I've seen him before. But can't take place from where._

"Well ..." began the Kazekage. And I came back and listened to the Kazekage.

"Anyway, I have heard from my ninjas that you have come to fall from the sky. "Gaara looked at me intently.

"Fallen from the sky! "I looked at him. But it could well be. Because of me headaches and my amnesia. But how would I be to fall from the sky. And from where?!

"Yes, and you came up with a big hit on the ground. "Gaara leaned back with his arms crossed. And looked at me still intently.

Why is he looking at me like that. It's so nervous making. "That perhaps explains my headaches and my amnesia. "I looked at the Kazekage. _Shall I tell him. He, Kankuro and the name Suna It seems to me known? What if I come from somewhere else. And have known them in a weird way._ "Uhm ...Kazekage Sama..." I looked at the Kazekage, but with enormous doubt if I would say it or not.

"Yes, what is it? "The Kazekage leaned forward with his legs spread and his elbows on his upper leg. With his hands between his legs. I then had to really blush.

"Uhm ... It might sound weird but ... "_How should I say this? What if he will find it weird What if he does not believe me ..._

"Yes ..." Said the Kazekage with a bit of impatience in his voice.

"When I asked the nurse of where I was. She said that I was in Suna. Later, a guy came in here and whose name was Kankuro. And now you come in and you're the Kazekage ... "I said finally.

"And what are you trying to say? "Asked the Kazekage curious.

"Those names and how you and the other guy look. Come to me all familiar. "The eyes of the Kazekage widened in surprise. "But I can't place of what ... I do not even know my name and where I come from. But you and Kankuro, are so familiar to me, it's just frustrating that I do not know of which. And the place Suna ... "I sighed, and was glad that I've been told. I looked at the Kazekage and saw amazement in his eyes.

"So me and my brother Kankuro will look familiar to you? "Asked the Kazekage.

And I thought at brother. _Kankuro is the brother of Gaara? Brother ... Brother ... Brother ... Brother ... _Few images flashed before my eyes. And grabbed my hand to my head and moaned ... Gaara saw it and was right on and walked to the bed to watch. "Hey, you okay? "Asked the Kazekage worried.

"Brother you said ... you two have a sister right? "I looked at the Kazekage and saw the surprise in his eyes widened.

Gaara walked backwards and plopped into the chair. "Yes, that's right we have sister named Temari. "Gaara supported his head with his hand. On the railing of the chair.

"Please do not think I'm some, spy because I'm really not! But for me it is all too vague etc! "I felt I panicked and gasped. Oh no please do not hyperventilating! Gaara noticed and came up and tried to calm me down. When I saw his face very close. And got back images flashing before my eyes. And the only thing I could make out was ... "Gaara ..." And I saw the Kazekage looked startled at me. And when everything was black again before my eyes. I fell away again.

"Nurse! Nurse! "Shouted the Kazekage through the room. The nurse was coming.

"What is it? "Asked the nurse panting and startled.

"She has fallen away ..." Gaara looked at the nurse and then to me.

"What happened? "Asked the nurse again.

"She got a part of her memory and she said my name ..." The thought that I said his name, he remained silent.

"Huh? But how can that be? Nobody ever said your name. Only Kazekage ... "The nurse was still shocked.

"Can you take care of her. Then I go right back to my office to take care of some things. "Said the Kazekage and laid my head gently on the pillow.

"Yes, is good Kazekage. "Said the nurse and walked towards me. "I'll stay with her until she's awake again.

"Uhm ... if she's awake again. Will you bring her to my office? I would like to ask her more. "The Kazekage looked at the nurse seriously.

"But she have to stay here Kazekage! What if it later goes wrong! "Said the nurse a little angry.

"And what if she accompanied by a medic nin and sand nin? To my office? Then if something happened to her there at least be a medic nin with her. "Said the Kazekage. And then stood and walked to the door. "I'm going back. I hear it. Though it is in the middle of the night. She have to come to my office. "And the Kazekage was gone.

The nurse sighed. "Ugh ... You are a hand full of worries. "And the nurse sat down on the chair. And waited until I woke up.

* * *

The Kazekage was back in his office and had Temari and Kankuro recalled. The Kazekage sat at his desk in his usual clothes. Rested his elbows on the desk and his hands supporting his head. And had his eyes closed.

"Why have you summoned us Gaara? "Kankuro looked questioningly at his little brother

"Yeah, I was just at an important meeting of the Chunin Exams. "Temari said plaintively.

"This is much more important than any meeting whatsoever! "Gaara opened his eyes and looked sternly at Temari and Kankuro.

"Calm Gaara. She said it only. "Kankuro tried to calm his younger brother.

"I found out that she knows who we are. "Gaara said finally.

"What! But how did she know us? If she coming from another world. "Said Temari shocked.

"Are you quite sure Gaara? "Asked Kankuro, also with a shocked face.

"She first told me. She had heard things. As the name Kankuro. The name Suna. And the name Kazekage. She told me, that it sounds familiar to her. But she could not know from what. Then she got a headache again, and she got some memory back. Then she said Kankuro and I had a sister. And I said yes. "Gaara and Kankuro looked at Temari.

"But okay she know who we are. Maybe she knows even more. We just have to wait until her memory came back. "Temari said with her hands on her hips.

"I would not be too quick to say Temari. I have heard from the nurse, that her memory could be gone forever. It remains to be seen. "Said Kankuro against Temari. And then looked at Gaara.

"I told the nurse. When she wakes up. Even though it's the middle of the night. Should she bring her here. To my office. "Gaara said. Still leaning on his hands.

"What? But you can't do that Gaara. Middle of the night. I've got things to do tomorrow. And I have to that meeting for the Chunin Exams reschedule. Then send a letter to Konoha, to send Shikamaru here. "Said Temari still with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Gaara you should not send a letter to the Hokage of this happening? That someone has fallen out of the sky. Kankuro Asked to Gaara.

"No, I want to wait. I first want to have as much information as possible. "Said Gaara still strict.

"But if she may dispatch from the hospital. Where can she stay? "Temari Asked surprised.

Gaara sighed. "She will stay in my house. I will never come there. And I can keep an eye on her. "Gaara said.

"Are you sure Gaara? We do not know who or what she really is. It may still be that she can be very dangerous. So be careful though Gaara. "Kankuro said little worried.

Gaara thought ... "Gaara…" Gaara closed his eyes. _She sounded and looked not dangerous. She sounded just nice. But Kankuro is right. I have to be careful. For us it is still 'unknown' who she is._ Gaara sighed again.'' I know I have to be careful. But I also want to keep an eye on her. And if she is staying at my house than it is easier for me. And if her headache is gone and she can just wander through Suna, then I let her in my office while I do my work. "Gaara said finally.

"Will she not get bored? "The whole time sitting here. And wait until you've finished your work. "Temari asked her brother.

"I look or what she can do. Maybe she can help me sort papers. First, wait until she wakes up again. "Gaara looked at Temari and Kankuro.

"But I see that you have finished your work. "Kankuro looked at the desk of Gaara.

"Yes, that's right. So I'm going home. "Gaara stood up and walked over to his brother and sister.

"Maybe she can do housekeeping. Hahaha "Kankuro patted on the back of Gaara.

"Maybe ..." Gaara said, and walked out the door with Temari and Kankuro.

"Wait was the nurse not to take her here when she woke up? "asked Kankuro.

"First I go to the hospital, and say that she should bring her to my house. I was forgotten that I was already done with my work. So I can just go to my house. "Gaara said normal. And closed the door and had already anticipated.

* * *

I opened my eyes. And saw that it was already dark. When I turned my head to the side where the door was, I saw the nurse next to me on a chair. And she was sleeping. "Nurse? Nurse? "I reached out to poke at her arm.

"Huh? Oh, I see you're awake. "The nurse gave a smile. But that quickly went away when she only noticed that I was awake. "Uhm, the Kazekage had given orders that if you woke up. I had to send you to him now to his office. "Said the nurse.

"May I been out of the hospital? What if I get a blackout again? "I looked worried at the nurse.

"You will be guided by a medic nin and a sand nin. "Said the nurse.

"But why do I have to go to his office? "I asked the nurse. And could not quite place.

"He wanted to further questioning. "The nurse looked worried.

"Interrogate me? But he had already done so! "My eyes widened in surprise. _Why he wanted to interrogate me again? "Gaara ..." I called his name. That was true. I remembered Gaara. Temari And Kankuro, and. And when I saw Gaara, I said his name out loud._ I reached out my hand to my head. "Shit again headaches. "

"You should not force yourself. "The nurse stood up and took some painkillers again and gave them to me and a glass of water. I put the pills in my mouth with water after it. "

"Thank you. So you should now have a medic nin and a sand nin retrieve order to accompany me to his office "I asked the nurse.

"Not anymore. "Said a voice at the door. The nurse went to see who it was. "Kazekage-sama! What are you doing here? "asked the nurse surprised.

"I had forgotten that I. was already done with my work ... And was planning to go to my house. And I wanted you to know. So when she woke up, that you come to my house will send her. But I heard that she was awake. So you need the medic nin and the sand nin no more to send. I bring herself to my house. "Gaara said. And walked me to bed.

_Gaara ..._ I felt myself blushing. And saw that he looked at me penetrating. _Why does he have to look like that?_

"Okay. But pay attention to her. She is not quite stable. And do not question her too much please. If she soon gets a blackout again. There is no medic nin nearby. And you do not live close to the hospital. "Said the nurse concern.

"I will watch her. And not too much questioning. "Gaara said with a sigh. And looked at me again. Did you have any stuff? "He asked me.

"Yes, it was lying next to her bed. Only her bag is really heavy, so she should not carry that bag. And lying her coat and shoes also beside her bed. "The nurse walked over to the other side of my bed. And picked up the stuff. I got up carefully. Fortunately no problems with my headaches. And grabbed my shoes. And put them on. I grabbed my coat, but not wore it.

"Let's see tomorrow, who can go for any other clothes. to the shop with you " Said Gaara who grabbed my bag. And surprise in his eyes was when he felt the weight of my bag.

_That's my schoolbag. I came from my school here? But that can't be. But what reason would I have to be here._ I went off the bed and walked back to the Kazekage. I looked over my shoulder. "Thanks for everything nurse. "And gave her a sweet smile.

"No thanks. And if there's anything. do not be afraid to come here. By the way my name is Talia. "And gave a sweet smile.

_So we go to his house. OMG the first time that I get to see his house!_ I felt my cheeks glow again_. Wonder what he wants to to question me ... I still do not know what my name is. But I have a suspicion that it might be true that I come from somewhere else. Maybe my stuff can give any clue._ I sighed and noticed that Gaara walked beside me. I looked at him, but he continued to look forward. And so did I. It was very silent. _But I do not know what to say. And how I'm going to call him! Well it's more polite that I just call him Kazekage-sama. Even though I called him by his name. But it was more that I recognized him. What I still could remember was that he was shocked when I said it, and fell away again._

"Are you feeling better? "Asked Gaara and looked at me.

"Uhm ... Yes ... a little ..." I said and looked at him. And gave a small smile.

"That's nice. "And looked ahead.

"But what are we actually doing when we are at your house? "I asked him.

"In any case, I wish you more interrogate ... And you stay in my house. "Gaara said in a monotonous tone. I stood still and watched him. And then noticed that he walked on and adjust accelerated me to keep up with him. "What do you mean I stay at your house? "I asked him shocking.

"You stay there until you're better. Well, if you're better than you stay still there. And ... "

"And you keep an eye on me, right? "I interrupted him.

"Yes. "He said curtly.

"But how do you want to do? You have work as Kazekage and that is all in your office. Unless you use a jutsu to keep an eye on me. "Once I said I clapped my hands to my mouth and did not dare to look at him.

"I'm not going to keep an eye on you with my third eye jutsu. And I do not know what I'll do. Maybe I'll bring my work to my house. Or I'll have a sandwich for my nin through, in order to keep an eye on you. And I leave Kankuro and Temari occasionally come along to see how you're doing. And if you have no more headaches I let you be in my office. "Gaara said.

_I? In his office? What should I do there? The whole time sitting on my ass and do nothing?_ I sighed. "Okay. "Furthermore, I just did not know what I could say.

After a while walking we arrived at his house. And we walked inside. "Nice house. "I said. And I looked around at his house.

"Thank you. "Gaara put my bag on the couch. And thereon I put my coat. "Uhm if you want to take a shower. The bathroom is connected to my bedroom. "Gaara said and looked at me.

"A shower seems like good now. But what can I get for sleepwear? I can not sleep in my regular clothes. "I looked at the Kazekage. And saw Gaara walked to his room and motioned for me to follow him. And I came right in his bedroom. "Wow! I never knew you could have such a bedroom. "I looked around surprised. And noticed that Gaara looked at me surprised. And I looked at him. "Hehe sorry ... "And gave a smile. Gaara did open a drawer. And pulled out two pieces of clothing. And gave it to me. And I took it. "Thank you. "I said and blushed a little. I may his clothes on ... And I walked to the bathroom. And locked the door, and took a shower. Gaara sat in the living room, and had his shoes off. When I finished showering I got dressed and saw that he had no brush. I part my hair in a turban with a towel and walked to the living room. Gaara looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I saw that there was nothing for to brush my hair, so I wanted to check my bag or there was a brush In." and gave a small smile. And went to watch my bag.

"It is on the big side. "I heard Gaara say.

"Huh? "And I looked at the clothes I was wearing. "Ow, that does not matter. It's ok and it is warm. "I laughed and had found my brush. "Be right back." And went back to the bathroom to brush my hair. And let the brush lying there and dropped the towel. And walked back to the living room. And sat down next to Gaara.

"Want a drink? "He asked me.

"Uhm tea please. "I said. And fiddled at his shirt.

"Okay. "Gaara walked into the kitchen and went to make tea. "I was thinking. It was pretty ... How do you say that? Scary ... Yeah, scary ... To know that you know who we are ... "Gaara said from the kitchen.

"Uhm ... I do understand ..." I did not know what else I could say.

"And I would like to know, how do you know us. While you do not even come from here. "Gaara said, with two mugs of tea and put it on the table. And sat down next to me.

_What should I say to this?! If I say how I know them. They would not believe me. Damn ... What can I say!_ "Hello, are you still there? "Gaara looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm still here ... haha ..." And I looked at the two mugs of tea where steam still coming off. "If I tell you how I know you, you would not believe me anyway. And I do not know myself how it can. And ... _Nani? What am i saying? I make it too difficult for myself._

"What do you mean? "Gaara looked at me quizzically.

"Uhm in my world, where I come from. Uhm ... What I would say ...Anyway, I still do not know myself where I come from exactly. But in the world where I live, there is a serie on TV. Called Naruto ... "I waited for his reaction because of the name Naruto.

"Naruto? You mean Uzumaki Naruto? "Gaara did not know what to believe.

"Well, even if it's a serie. Apparently there is also a real world in which you live. I just thought it was a serie. But apparently you really exist. But then, in a world others. But then in an another world. It sounds really weird how I tell it all. But you have to believe me Gaara ... Uh, I mean Kazekage-sama! "I looked at him. In the hope that he would believe me. But I had little hope that he would. I looked down.

"Uhm ... I'd like best believe. But I can not ... It's all weird. A series about us. With the name of Uzumaki Naruto ... While we just live our own lives here. "Gaara looked at me, and picked up his mug and drank his tea.

"I understand that. But it can also just be a coincidence. No ... It's too big for a coincidence ... "I sighed and did not know myself what I could say. And grabbed my tea and drank it. And stared forward.

"If you drink your tea is better that you go to sleep. "Gaara still looked at me.

"In your bed!? Wait ... Why do you have a bed? You never sleeps. "I looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, actually I was wondering ..." Gaara drank his tea. "Sometimes I lie there, trying to sleep. But it does not work. And then I think of something I can do. "Gaara still looked at me.

"Will you try it with me? "My eyes widened and quickly drank my tea and looked ahead. _Baka! What are you saying! You can't just ask the Kazekage whether he wants to go to bed trying to sleep together with you! BAKA!_

"I want to try. But whether it makes sense. I do not know. "Gaara had his empty mug, and put it back on the table. And looked at the clock. "It's been eleven o'clock ... Shall we sleep? "Gaara stood up and looked at me. I nodded and put my tea on the table. And also got up and followed Gaara. _I'll never forgive myself for what I said ... Baka ..._ I stepped on the right side of the bed, and went under the covers. And saw that Gaara also came in bed. I felt my cheeks glow huge and pulled the covers up over my nose. Wait a minute. When did he change?! I looked at Gaara and saw that he came lying half naked in bed. _Nani! I lie next to a half naked Kazekage!_ Gaara was on his side and supported his head with his hand and his elbow on the pillow.

"Are you okay? Why have you pulled the blankets so high on your face? "Gaara looked at me quizzically.

"You're half-naked. "I mumbled.

"What? "Gaara pulled the blanket from my face and looked at me seriously.

I could have a heart attack from him. How he looks at me. Well in a good way. I swallowed several times. "Because you are lying half naked next to me. "And I did not dare to look at him. Gaara grinned. "If I try to sleep, I always lie half naked. "And looked at me with a little grin. I was more comfortable lying under the covers and went on my side with my face to Gaara. And did close my eyes and tried to sleep. And felt that Gaara himself was shifting his body. I opened one eye and saw that he was still on his side, but lay with his head on his arm that was lying on his bed and looked at me.

"Good night Kazekage-sama. "I closed my eyes and had a little smile on my face.

"Good night ..." said Gaara. And I fell asleep.

* * *

**This was chapter 2, I hope you like it! It will take a long time before I upload Chapter 3. Because I'm busy with school. We've all got projects etc. I hope I can upload them quickly if i had freetime. Pls review :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Didi and Kakashi

**Hello guys! This is chapter 3. Sorry that it is a short chapter. But I promise the next chapter will be longer. But guys why don't I get reviews T.T It is not that I needed them, but is there nothing wrong with my stories? Is there nothing wrong with my English. Do you like/unlike my stories? Pls guys! I want to know what you all think about my stories. **

* * *

Chapter 3 Didi and Kakashi

Kakashi and Didi went to his house. When they got there, Kakashi opened the door and let Didi inside and closed the door. They walked into the living room and Didi put her stuff down on the floor next to the couch.

"Shall I show you the bathroom? "Said Kakashi friendly.

"Um, yes is good. I can immediately take a bath. I'm starting to get with those wet clothes on cold. "Didi said with a trembling voice. Kakashi walked into the bathroom and Didi followed him. Once they were in the bathroom, he explained what she could use.

"Here are the towels, there's the shampoo and shower gel. And I'll get you some clothes. "Said Kakashi and walked to his bedroom to grab some old clothes. Didi was waiting for Kakashi, and examined the bathroom.

"Quite a large bathroom ..." she said with amazement.

"Yes, that's right. "Kakashi was back with old clothes. "Uhm, if you want you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch. "Kakashi gave the clothes. And wanted to walk back to the living room.

"Are you sure? Would you not rather sleep in your own bed. Instead of a stranger in your own bed? "Didi looked questioningly at Kakashi.

"No, I do not mind. And I'd like you to get a good night's sleep. "And Kakashi gave her a smile. Even though you could not see it.

"Okay, but not to be rude, but we have eaten nothing and I've still hungry. "When Didi said that her stomach started to rumble. And she was blushing of the sound.

"Haha. Yes, you are indeed hungry. We can go to Ichiraku Ramen delicious they have there. "Kakashi Said cheerfully. "Now go take a shower first. And you can throw your wet clothes outside the door here. Then I let them dry. "And Kakashi walked out into the living room.

Didi went into the bathroom and undressed. She picked up the pile of wet clothes and threw it quickly outside the bathroom and closed the door and locked.

She opened the shower and began to shower. Kakashi walked back to the bathroom and grabbed the pile of wet clothes and walked back to the living room and walked to the balcony. He wrings the first wet clothes before he was going to hang the clothes. If he had hung the wet clothes, he went back inside. And he grabbed her coat, and went also hanging on the washing line. And walked back inside and closed the door to the balcony closed again. And then grabs her school bag. Opened it and pulled everything out. The soggy books he put them somewhere so they can dry. And put her laptop anywhere on the table. And saw that her purse was empty and was going also hanged. And then was going to make tea.

Didi had finished showering. And turned the shower off. And dried himself off. And pulled the clothes. And brushed her hair. And did it in a high ponytail and walked into the living room.

"Here you have tea. And I've emptied your bag so the stuff in it could dry. "Kakashi gave Didi her tea and sat down on the couch.

"The clothes are still quite large. But it is good " She said with a smile, and then also went on the bench. And drank her tea.

"Have a nice shower? "Kakashi asked while he was drinking his tea.

"Yes, very nice. And warm. "And gave Kakashi a sweet smile.

"Okay, after tea we go to Ichiraku Ramen." And Kakashi drank his tea.

"But, it is nice to sleep on this couch? "Didi looked questioningly at Kakashi. And drank her tea.

"That is not so bad, but I can hardly a girl on the couch to sleep. "And Kakashi drank his tea. "I saw that your shoes were soaked. But I still have some old sandals for you. And maybe I can take care of Lady Tsunade for new clothes. Because with the clothes that you had to. People will look at you weird. So it is convenient to wear clothes from us. Maybe one of the girls can go along with you. And we'll pay for your clothes and shoes. Whatever you need. "Kakashi looked at Didi.

"Okay, yes I will be there with a lot of stand out. The clothes I was wearing. "Didi drank her tea. "Shall we go to Ichiraku? "Didi got up and put her mug on the table.

"Yes, I will grab pair of shoes for you. "Kakashi walked to his bedroom. And looked for pairs of shoes. And came walking back with two sandals. And gave them to Didi. Didi took them and put them on.

"Haha. They also fit yet. "And gave a smile to Kakashi.

"That's nice. Shall we go? " Kakashi walked to the door and opened it, and let Didi first out and closed the door. And walked to Ichiraku with Didi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! "Shouted a boy to us. Kakashi and Didi both looked up to see who it was. And saw that it was Naruto.

"Hello Naruto. Also on the way to Ichiraku? "Kakashi asked the blond boy.

"Yep, that's right. "Naruto looked up to Didi. "Who are you? I've never seen you before in Konoha. Wait! Is it your girlfriend Kakashi-sensei! She looks still young. Kakashi-sensei you're a pervert. "Naruto laughed so hard when he said that. And Didi blushed at the very thought that she could be Kakashi's girlfriend. "First, she's not my girlfriend. Secondly. That's right. She came in Konoha until today. And third, no I'm not a pervert. "Kakashi looked at Naruto. And Naruto was still laughing.

"Shall we go? "Kakashi had already anticipated. And Didi ran after him to walk with him. And Naruto followed us.

Few minutes later they arrived at Ichiraku. And ordered Ramen.

"This Ramen is really yummy!" Said Didi cheerful and took another few bites.

"This guy can make the best Ramen whole Konoha. But, when did you come in Konoha? " Asked Naruto at Didi as he ate his Ramen.

" Well…"

"This morning, she had come. They had to be moved to another village. "SaidKakashi finally. And had not eaten anything.

"Be Transferred? "Naruto looked questioningly at Didi and to Kakashi-sensei.

"Yes, that's right. She was no longer safe in a village. So she was transferred to Konoha. "Kakashi said in a normal tone. And continued eating his Ramen.

Didi also went with her to eat Ramen. Naruto did the same. When they had finished eating, Naruto took another one.

"Another bowl of Ramen! "And Naruto raises his bowl.

"Another bowl of Ramen. "And the man put down a bowl of Ramen.

"You eat a lot of Ramen. "Didi looked at Naruto with amazement.

"Naruto loves Ramen. But we will also take one? "Kakashi looked at Didi. And Didi nodded. "Two bowls of Ramen. "Kakashi asked the man.

"You got it! "And the man put down two bowls of Ramen.

"Huh, but Kakashi-sensei, I did not even see you eat! "Naruto looked surprised to Kakashi-sensei.

" I'm just a quick, unobtrusive eater. " And Kakashi looked forward.

"But you came here alone. Or with some friends? "Asked Naruto at Didi.

"I came here with a friend. But we lost each other, and I do not know where she is. I do worry about her. "Didi looked into her bowl of Ramen, with an uncomfortable face.

"You'll find her. Maybe Lady Tsunade sends some ninjas to find her. Whether she is closer than you think. Whether she is in a nearest village. "Said Naruto while he was to eat his Ramen.

"That may be. Maybe she's in Suna. Maybe we can ask if she wants to write to the fifth Lord Kazekage. And if we get answers that she's there. Then maybe you can go there with someone. "Said Kakashi.

"I! I want it! I have not seen Gaara for a while. "Said Naruto cheerful and ate his Ramen.

"Are you good friends with the fifth lord Kazekage? "asked Didi to Naruto.

"Yeah, we got a friendship in a special way." Said Naruto still cheerful.

"Okay, I hope she's there. Otherwise we have to go off every village to see where she is. "Said Didi and she finished her Ramen.

"Shall we just go to Lady Tsunade Didi? "Kakashi looked at Didi.

"Yeah, is good. "Didi got up and walked to Kakashi. Kakashi paid. "Bye Naruto. "Didi said, and waved to Naruto. And Naruto waved back.

"I'll see you later Naruto. "Kakashi said and walked with Didi to Lady Tsunade. Once they arrived there. Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Come inside. "Said Lady Tsunade. And quit her job. Kakashi and Didi were both inside and Tsunade looked surprised at the two. "Is something wrong? "

"We wanted to ask some questions. "Didi said. "We wanted to ask if you wanted to send a letter to the Sand Village. Kakashi and I have a suspicion that Mizuki could be in Suna. "Didi said, and looked first at Kakashi and then to Lady Tsunade.

"Yes, I can do that. It might also help with the search. And then you certainly want to go there? If she's there. "Lady Tsunade looked at Didi with a questioning look.

"Yes, that's right. I want to see her. I would like to know how it goes with her. I'm really worried. "Said Didi worried. And looked very worried.

"I understand that. I'm going to write a letter to the Kazekage. And I hope I get a reply back tomorrow. "Lady Tsunade said and immediately started writing. "You can go home.

"Okay, Lady Tsunade. "Kakashi bowed to Lady Tsunade. Didi did the same. And they were both out of the office and went back to the house of Kakashi.

Once they were back at the house of Kakashi. Kakashi did open the door and let Didi inside and himself went inside and closed the door. And both walked into the living room and Didi sat down on the couch.

"I'm gonna take a shower. "Said Kakashi against Didi. "I'll be back. "Didi Kakashi nodded and walked to the bathroom. Didi saw her laptop lying on the table. And took it in her lap. Hopefully he still does it. A new laptop is not cheap. Not that I'll need it here. But still. Didi opened her laptop and pressed the on and off button. Please do it. Please do it! The laptop went poof on and went out again. "NOOOOOOOOO MY LAPTOP IS DECEASED! "Man ... But I should have known that he would never survive when I fell into the water. Didi sighed and closed her laptop and put it back on the table. And she heard Kakashi come out of the bathroom. And walked towards the living room. "Are you thirsty? "And Kakashi was already into the kitchen and began to make tea.

"Yeah, nice. We forgot to tell to Lady Tsunade. That someone should buy with me new clothes tomorrow. But we can still do it tomorrow. Still? "Didi was waiting for the reply from Kakashi.

"Yes, we can do tomorrow. Perhaps one of the girls quite a mission. And they can come with you to shop for new clothes etc.. "Kakashi was getting ready with two mugs of tea and brought back to the living room. And gave a mug to Didi.

"Thank you. "Didi picked up the mug and held him firmly. Would my clothes are already dry? "Didi looked at Kakashi.

"Think so, it's been a beautiful day. "Shall we go to sleep after this tea. Tomorrow we have early our out of bed. There is a lot to do tomorrow. "Kakashi said while he was drinking his tea.

"What needs to be done all over tomorrow? "asked Didi to Kakashi.

"I have to arrange things myself. You must arrange clothes. And arrange with Lady Tsunade about your friend. Perhaps in Suna. In any case we hope. "Said Kakashi with his tea in his hands and took several gulps.

"Okay. "Didi drank her tea and grabbed the other mugs which was still on the table and brought it to the kitchen. And put the mugs in the sink. And walked back to the living room and sat back down on the couch.

"You have not seen my bedroom huh? " Kakashi also drank his tea and went to the kitchen and put the mug in the sink. And walked back to the living room. "You must be tired, come on. Then I will see my bedroom. "Kakashi motioned Didi had to follow him and walked to his bedroom. Didi followed him. "Here is my bedroom. And if you bought clothes tomorrow you may just get changed here in this room. I dress myself in the bathroom. "Kakashi looked at Didi and gave a smile.

"Thanks Kakashi. Then I'm going to sleep now. "Didi yawned, and walked over to the bed. She got into it and tried to lie down comfortably. And closed her eyes.

"Good night Didi. "And Kakashi closed the door. Grabbed a blanket and a pillow and lay down on the couch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my stories! I don't know when I will upload the next story. I'm currently busy with a maybe a one-shot story or a two chapter story about GaaraxNaruko 3. I will write more stories, but Gaara will always be in my stories specially with a couple story. I love Gaara! 3. **


End file.
